


Happy anniversary Megaman 11!

by Sousukaio98



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mikhail is a savage, One Shot, Rockman 11 | Megaman 11, Rockman 4 | Megaman 4, This is for everyone, Wily gets curb stomped, fourth wall breaks, happy first anniversary!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousukaio98/pseuds/Sousukaio98
Summary: This is to celebrate Megaman 11’s one year anniversary since the game’s launch at October 5th 2018!





	Happy anniversary Megaman 11!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwitchyGlitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TwitchyGlitchy), [LunalaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunalaRose/gifts).

> Read to find out what happen, enjoy and happy anniversary to Megaman 11! This is for everyone and for my friend Clus!

“WHOO!!!!”

Everyone cheered as the celebration begun. October 5th 2018, the day Megaman 11 was released reviving the blue bomber and the entire franchise as a whole. Though it was also the time Dr Wily struck again, they’ve decided to celebrate the game’s release instead of focusing on the past.

“Let’s celebrate!!!” Block Man exclaimed as he and Impact Man started chugging down a bunch of alcohol.

“Hey, don’t get drunk now!” Roll chided, hands on her hips and a pout on her face.

“We won’t, don’t underestimate a construction bot’s iron digestive system!” Impact Man assured followed by a booming laugh before the two Nakaume Heavy Machinery robot masters got back to drinking. Roll only lets out a groan but soon turns into a smile. Well, they do deserve it.

“Thank you for allowing me to bring both my pet rabbit and eel Megaman.” Fuse Man said, holding his rabbit Watt in his arms while his electric eel Volt swims happily in a tank next to him.

“It’s not a problem and please, call me Rock!” Rock said happily, even if Fuse Man doesn’t show it he can tell that he’s enjoying the party.

“However, I only have one question to ask.” Fuse Man said, his tone going serious as sparks started going off on the fuses on his head before he turned to Dr Wily and demanded in a cold voice, “What is HE doing here.”

“Hey, I was invited here! This was when I made my return in my grand debut!” Wily complained and all the eleventh line just flared at him.

“It’s alright everyone, Wily isn’t going to hurt any of you, I promise.” Dr Light assured, giving a kind smile to all.

“No way Light! This guy’s gonna take us and reprogram us! IF IT WEREN’T FOR THE LAWS OF ROBOTICS I WOULD BLAST YOU TO BITS RIGHT THEN AND THERE!!!!!!!” Blast Man yelled in fury before he got held back by Acid Man.

“Enough Blast Man, he won’t do anything but if he did, I’m sure Dr Light can deal with it.” Acid Man said, trying to calm down the explosive robot.

“Like Light said, I can’t do anything. Since you can’t do anything to me and I can’t do anything to you, we’re on even ground.” Wily said before he went back to the party like that outburst from Blast Man never happened.

“Dr Light, are you sure this was a good idea?” Auto questioned, to which Dr Light responded with, “I assure you, it’ll be alright. I won’t hesitate to throw Wily behind bars should he harm any one of you.”

“If you say so, but I can still try and chase after him with Rush after the party right?” Rock asks to which Dr Light let out a sigh and nods, brightening up the atmosphere and allowing the other robot masters to relax.

“Ok, good!” Blast Man whooped as Acid Man let go of him and Rock simply laughed. Torch Man fondly shook his head at the scene when he noticed that one of their line mates wasn’t his usual self.

“Tundra-Kun? Is everything alright?” He asked when he approached the ice-skating bot.

“Ah, Torch! I, will admit that I’m not feeling okay.” Tundra Man sighed, staring down at his e-tank as Beat came to comfort him.

“Is it because of Dr Wily? I can take you to another room if that is so.” Torch Man offered but Tundra Man shook his head.

“No, it’s just-“ A sudden bang made everything and everyone go deathly silent.

“Wh-what was that?” Bounce Man asked fearfully when the door suddenly bursted open and in came some very familiar faces.

“Tundra Man!” Kalinka and the other DCNs exclaimed, running over to hug Tundra Man with Skull Man coming in last. Dr Cossack could only chuckle at the scene before him as he walked over and hugged his Son too.

“Dad! Brothers, sister-!” Tundra Man was speechless and simply hugged them all back. Everyone else except Wily relaxed and smiled at the scene.

“Happy anniversary brother!” Drill Man exclaimed, giving his younger brother another hug.

“Yeah, this was when your game first came out!” Kalinka chirped when Skull Man suddenly said, “Why is he here.”

All the DCNs and Kalinka turn to give glares colder than death to Wily who just let out a frustrated groan and said in an annoyed manner, “Light invited me, I’m not going to hurt your little brother or whatever.”

“I swear if you hurt my little brother I will not hesitate to send you to the police!” Ring Man growled, rings ready.

“Oh har har I don’t care, you can’t really hurt me.” Wily said with a roll of his eyes. That only aggrieve Pharaoh Man, Ring Man and Skull Man, causing them to be held back by their brothers as Kalinka stood protectively in front of Tundra Man. Torch Man tries to calm down, his fists shaking as everyone except Dr Light glares at Wily with the latter trying to calm everyone else down. A sudden laugh made everyone stop and look towards the source of it all, that being Dr Cossack.

“You’re right, my sons can’t hurt you.” He said, having an airy smirk on as he approached Wily.

“Dr Cossack?” Rock called, confused. He glanced at Roll who shrugged in return.

“Yes, I just said that.” Wily said, cautious as the Russian scientist approached him. Dr Cossack stopped in front of him.

“But that doesn’t apply for humans.” He said coldly, his smirk growing sinister before anyone could stop him, kicked Wily in the d*ck.

“MIKHAIL!!!!” Dr Light screamed in horror as Bounce Man covered his eyes, Block Man and Impact Man stopped drinking and dropped their e-tanks. Auto jaw dropped as Fuse Man spat out his drink, Blast Man, laughed and the rest just stopped and stared in utter shock.

“I’m merely giving him what I’ve been meaning to give him for a long time.” Dr Cossack said, keeping his sinister smirk as Wily slid to the floor in pain. “Why....”

“That was for me, these are for my children.” Dr Cossack said before he started curb stomping Wily’s d*ck, hard and painful. Block Man flinched with each stomp as Impact Man shakes in both fear and excitement over Wily’s screams of pain. Ring Man and Skull Man have erupted into laughter by now, joining Blast Man who was laughing as well. Bounce Man still has his eyes covered as Torch Man continues to stare in shock. Fuse Man, Acid Man and Pharaoh Man have looks of satisfaction on their faces as the rest just stared either horrified, shocked or enjoying it all.

STOMP

“Mikhail please stop-“

“No, never. This is what he deserves!”

STOMP

“Seriously stop he’s already dead-“

“He’s not dead yet Rock.”

STOMP

“ARGH YOU SONOFA— AAAA!!!!”

STOMP

“Quiet you disgrace of a scientist.”

“More! DO IT MORE!!!”

“If you say so Blast Man.”

STOMP

“Is this normal?..”

“I—I... I don’t.... Know... Torch Man....”

STOMP

“HAHAHA YES IN YOUR STUPID FACE WILY!!!!!”

“YES SUFFER!!!!”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it Ring Man, Skull Man.”

“THIS ISN’T SOMETHING TO ENJOY!!!!!”

“NOT NOW TOAD!!!!”

STOMP

“Fuse Man, are you smiling!?”

“It appears I am Roll and look, even Watt and Volt are enjoying it too.”

STOMP

“We don’t know if we should be terrified or enjoy this.....”

“L-let’s do both for now Impact...”

STOMP

“P- professor I think that’s enough!” Bright Man yelped, causing Dr Cossack to look up and smile kindly at him.

“Alright then, but just one more.” He said before he dealt a big and powerful stomp onto Wily’s d*ck, rendering him motionless.

“AAAAA HE’S DEAD!!!!” Auto cried out only for Dr Cossack to correct him. “He’s not dead, he just passed out. Light, could you take him away?”

“S-sure but... Please don’t do that again.” Dr Light sighed before he dragged Wily out of the room.

“D-dude, your dad is the absolute best!” Blast Man giggled, clutching his stomach as he tries to stop himself from laughing.

“Indeed he is.” Pharaoh Man said fondly with pride as Ring Man and Skull Man stopped laughing.

“That... Was amazing!” Kalinka cheered, jumping in joy. Block Man Impact Man happily agreed as Bounce Man opened his eyes and giggled.

“That old Wily got what he deserved!” Roll exclaimed, snapping out of her shocked state as Fuse Man and Acid Man nod in agreement.

“I don’t know, isn’t it a little too... Extreme?” Rock asks and Torch Man answered that question for him, “Perhaps but he did it for his family and if they are happy, I do not see the problem. To them, Wily did deserve it.”

He gestured over to Dr Cossack rejoining his family as Kalinka, Drill Man and Tundra Man gave him a hug while Bright Man, Toad Man, Dust Man and Dive Man recovered from their shock and told Dr Cossack not to do that again to which he agreed to while Pharaoh Man, Ring Man and Skull Man all thanked him for doing that.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Rock said, smiling at the scene before the celebration went on, but not before he said,

“Happy anniversary Megaman 11.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I’m sorry if it’s bad, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
